New Rustburg
'''New Rustburg '''is a city located on the Bronze River in the Tallahassee Mountains. It is located in the mid-eastern United States of America. Districts Northern Hills The Northern Hills contains Woodgrove Township, Empire Hill, and Observatory Hill. It is an upper class area, in contrast to the rest of the city which is lower or middle class. Woodgrove Township contains a large shopping plaza and newer large houses and is more sprawling and suburban than Empire Hills, which contains older colonial-type mansions that house the city's richest elite. Observatory Hill functions as a good place to view the Downtown skyscrapers as well as the location of the main transmission tower. Westside The Westside is a lower class area and is home base to many of New Rustburg’s street gangs along with one organized cartel, the Colombian Cartel, functioning in Colina Heights, which is also home to the Mexican street gang, the Pandilla. Mt. Liberty is home to the Souljas and the Vice, two rival African-American street gangs which constantly clash over control of the neighborhood. The Wayflats is home to a large population of Jamaicans and contains the Jamaican Mob, which is the alliance of two Jamaican gangs, the New Rustburg Yardies and the Westside Posse. The Westside also contains the Jackson Oil Field to the west of Mt. Liberty and the Wayflats, and Northwest Industrial, to the south of Colina Heights. To the west of Mt. Liberty is the Far West, a small neighborhood far more desolate and abandoned than the rest of the Westside. North Central North Central is north of the Metropolitan Expressway across from the Central District, which is the main hub of the city, and is far quieter while still containing all of the charm of the older areas of Downtown. North Central contains residential Northwestown to the west of the district, across the New Rustburg Drainage River from Northwest Industrial, and commercial Uptown to the east which contains charming old stores and restaurants. Central Central is the main hub of the city, containing the unique neighborhoods of Downtown, City Hall, Midtown West, Midtown East, University, West Quarter, Stadium City, Via Italia, and Asian Village. * Downtown contains all of the city's skyscrapers and is the heart of the city. * City Hall is the headquarters the city. * Midtown is divided by the university into two unique districts, Midtown West, which serves as the residential area of the University, and Midtown East, which serves as the place where University students hang out, filled with nightclubs and bars. * West Quarter is the place where the elite from Empire Hill goes to shop and eat, home to the most gourmet restaurants in the city and designer clothes stores. * Stadium City is where sports fans go to yell at their favorite team and then eat and get drunk at Champions Diner for the rest of the night. * Via Italia is the place where you can one minute, be eating a delicious meal and drinking a fine red wine, and the next, find yourself getting shot for looking at someone the wrong way. Home to the three old families of New Rustburg, the Fallimento Family, the Rapitori Family, and the Zoticci Family. It has historically been the most violent place in the city and is still home to many fronts of the Italian Mafia. * Asian Village, formerly called Chinatown, is now an integrated place of all Asian cultures, and though the Triads used to run the place, due to internal conflict and a recent string of violent attacks from the recently emerging Yakuza, their presence has shrunken immensely and the Yakuza has replaced them as the main Asian organized mob in New Rustburg, the neighbourhood also has a minor presence of The Pogdo Boyz, a small Korean street gang. Eastside The Eastside contains Irish-influenced Corktown and St. Patrick's which are north of the Metropolitan Expressway, home to the Irish Mob. To the south of it lies the multi-cultural East Rustburg which was historically Jewish, but due to the Jewish Mob becoming more silent in recent years, functioning more as a corporation rather than a mob, the nearby Italian Mafia, Slavic Mob, and Irish Mob have slowly tooken over the neighborhood. Portland Portland is the only district which is on both sides of the Bronze River and contains the International Gate Bridge. Most of the district is industrial docks but it also contains Pulaski Island, home to the high-security Pulaski Penitentiary, and the Nicholas White Housing Projects, near East Rustburg, which is the home base for the Slavic Mob, and a shopping plaza that serves residents of Battle Creek and those who arrived via the airport. New Rustburg International Airport where visitors come in and residents get out. Battle Creek Area The Battle Creek Area contains the town of Battle Creek, directly across the Bronze River from Downtown New Rustburg, home to a large Native American population and the Battle Creek Syndicate, a Native street gang. Riverside Trailer Park is home to friendly and sometimes slightly trashy people. Turniptown is a creepy inbred mountain village where you can be guaranteed you're being watched through the windows while passing through, and you'll probably get shot if you linger for too long. The entire Battle Creek Area is also territory of the Soldiers MC, a biker gang associated with the Rapitori Crime Family. History Settlement New Rustburg was originally settled by the British in 1699 as 'New Rustbury', named after the village of Rustbury on the Isle of Wankshire because they both bordered a "similar looking shit-brown river". The main industry of the town at the time was lumber and paper-production, and most of the town's residents worked at the local papermill in the Tallahassee Mountains. German control In 1704, the Germans took it over and renamed it to 'New Rustburg' to sound more German. Most of what the British built up was destroyed during the battle, so the Germans had to rebuild it from the ground up. Back in British hands. In 1735, the British quietly took over the town at night by sending hitmen to quietly kill all of the German officials in their sleep. When back in British Hands, they renamed it 'New Rustburgh' because while they wanted the name to look more British, New Rustburg had already become a recognizable name by then so they didn't want to change it back to New Rustbury. Battle of the Unnamed Creek In 1779, during the American Revolution, the Americans fought to take over New Rustburgh through, an at the time, unnamed creek, modern-day Battle Creek, hence its name. When the Americans eventually won in 1880, they renamed it back to the German 'New Rustburg', because they didn't want to deal with the "pesky British and their extra letters." Radio FM New Rustburg has a great variety of FM radio stations, from jazz to rap to country, you'll probably find a radio station that suits your music preferences. * 95.5 Radio Del Sur - latin pop * The Lounge 96.3 - jazz * The Rap Up 97.9 - modern hip hop * 99.5 Golden Age Radio - classic hip hop * The Mix 99.7 - techno * 100.3 The Throwbacks - 80's pop * 102.1 Battle Creek's Country - country * Rolling Rock 102.7 - classic rock * Kiss 103.5 FM - R&B * Concrete Jungle 104.7 FM - dancehall and reggae * Gopnik Radio 107.7 - hardbass AM * New Rustburg Public Talk Radio New Rustburg only has one AM station, NRPTR. It has a great variety of talk shows from political call-in, conspiracy call-in, cooking, sports commentary, and more. If you are sick of the annoying DJ's and/or mindless music on any of New Rustburg's FM stations, tune in to NRPTR. =